Lightning Never Strikes Twice
by Trans
Summary: Love can strike us unexpectedly sometimes, but when it could hurt those who are closest to us is it worth the risk? Kuwabara'sxYukina
1. Invitation

**Lightning Never Strikes Twice**

**Warning:** This is a Shojo-ai story. Some bad language, violence, and some sexual situations.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of Yu Yu Hakusho's characters. I also don't own the movie The Wild Parrots of Telegraph Hill. (I've never even seen it. Just on a movie critic show that said it was good)

**Chapter 1 Invitation**

(Shizuru's POV)

I tapped my pencil impatiently against the solid oak top of my desk. I had writers block. All inspiration seemed to suddenly vanish from even the deepest recesses of my mind. It was ridiculous really. Who thought it possible to have writers lock when trying to divulge your _own_ secrets a small book, affectionately called a Diary?

I hate them. Only when you are forced to solidify your true feelings, and troubles in faint graphite letters do you realize just how bland your life is.

You wouldn't think that my life would be a drag...

My little bro and I share an apartment, and he makes sure that things never get dull. He's a real air head, but don't underestimate his character. He isn't the handsomest thing out there, but he has heart. Sometimes I wish I was more like him. Maybe its his naivetivity, but he always finds the positive things in this world. I'm the exact opposite. Pessimistic I suppose.

Kazuma is all I have to keep me going. I don't have many friends...actually the only people I'm on good terms with are my coworkers, and the Reikei Tentei.

Speaking of which, neither are going great, and I'm too damn lazy to fix that fact. Never have been one to take the initiative.

I did follow my passion for fashion. I'm doing well salary wise, but everyone in the profession makes me feel out of place. I'm not conceited, or a stuck up. I do things my way, and if someone else ends up liking the product then that's great.

My psychic awareness makes it easier for me to predict turns in the market, and that hasn't made me all too popular with the other designers. They are jealous.

Like I said I don't care.

So maybe I'm not on good terms with my coworkers...

Without Kazuma I wouldn't even have friends. I just kind of bonded with his. They are all odd balls, and I guess that's why I can get along so well with them.

Yusuke is just as brash as my brother. He'll throw himself into any situation, and enjoy kicking some ass. The way he used to send bro home with all those bruises you wouldn't expect them to have become so close. I think I saw it coming. I have a way of knowing those kind of things.

Keiko...she is a cute little thing. She is strong too, maybe the only one who could ever control Yusuke. Her intentions are well intended, but she hasn't realized that her over-controlling personality will smother him.

Hiei and Kurama are interesting to study. Hiei is dark and mysterious, except it isn't a mystery when you've pissed him off. A short temper he's got. I like him. He's the kind of bad ass I usually fall for. But no...

I'm sick of being hurt like that.

Kurama is exceptionally sweet. On the eyes. Don't let his calm, good-boy demeanor fool you. He is cold and calculating when it comes to a fight. He has a dark side as well, just better hidden then Hiei's.

They are together. No one else knows. But I do.

Botan is someone who is fun to be around. She's not the type you'd share your feelings with, but the type you'd want to hang out with if you were having a bad day. She has a wicked sense of humor for a person, or rather spirit, who transports the dead every day.

Genkai is how I hope I'll be when I'm old and wrinkled. She's never lost her attitude, and I respect that. I wouldn't want age to steal anything from me. She is so resilient, and she radiates power that demands admiration.

I wouldn't want to forget Yukina, who in my opinion, is closed off in her own nice little shell. I can connect with her well. She is innocent, which is a nice change. I think that's why Kazuma is so head over heals in love with her.

Only she isn't innocent. Not that she's got the same dark pasts as Hiei or Kurama, but isn't as fragile as people treat her. I mean she did last five years of torment, caged for the tear gems she cries.

No she's seen enough not to be innocent, but I think she could still be labeled as pure. Like my brother she has a way of seeing the good in the world. Unlike most demons she doesn't look down on us humans. In fact she may have suffered the most by our hands, and still she is willing to forgive us.

I wonder if the others see her like I do? Past her smiles do they see the same loneliness I do? Perhaps I can identify it because its a feeling I share.

The origins for her feelings I might never know, but in part it probably has something to do with her long lost brother.

If the others could see the loneliness she has, and that truly forgiving heart of hers I wonder...Would Hiei be willing to tell her _his_ secret?

No. He is too hard headed for that.

Strangely despite how dynamic our group is we all fit together.

I look down at the empty lines of my journal. Its always been easier to understand others than myself. I don't really know who I am, or where I fit in. I'm just me.

I shut the small book with a snap. I'll try some other day.

The time on the clock tells me that the day is still young. Its the weekend, but I have no plans. I head to the kitchen to start dinner. On the way I grab a slender cigarette from the counter, and bring it to my lips.

From my pocket I pull out a small silver lighter. The object itself brings about a rush of feelings. My body sags back against the refrigerator, as I remember the giver of this gift.

Sakyo was just another man to hurt my heart. He was trouble just like all the men I fall for, but somehow his loss wounded me the most. It was the last time I decide to let myself be vulnerable like that.

I flip the small cap up, and allow the flame to light the end of my cigarette. Slowly I inhale the smoke, savoring the way it calms my nerves, and warms my lungs.

Heh. I know I'm killing myself, but who cares.

Life is too short to follow the rules.

I start pulling out food to make for dinner. I'm hoping that my brother will be back home by the time its done. I really don't want to eat alone.

(Yukina's POV)

It was a beautiful Summer day. The air was warmer than usual, causing flower buds to open up, revealing all their splendor. All the pre-dawn dew was already gone. It must have been a break from the rains that had been rolling through. The sky was now perfectly clear with only clumps of fluffy white dotting it here and there.

I wrapped myself in my powder blue kimono and tied it with the stiff cloth of my obi. Then I brushed my hair before clipping it back with my favorite red hair pin.

I've accidentally slept in today. I think it has something to do with the fact that I stayed up well into the night. I just couldn't rest peacefully and now it is past noon. I don't have a clock, but I could feel it was very late in the day.

Everything is silent, like usual, and the padding of my feet as I walked out of my room echoes, reminding me of my solitude.

No one is at the temple at this moment. Even Master Genkai has traveled to the city for the day to buy a few things.

...It is lonely being alone...

But it is something I am used too. Unless there is a mission the temple rarely had visitors.

I went outside, and couldn't help but smile at the good weather. Morning song birds where testing their vocal cords. I walked out across the grass lawn to the small stone bench I'd requested myself.

The bench is still cold, and my bottom is numb within a few minutes. Luckily my friend flies down to distract me from my discomfort. He is small and brown like wet sandstone, but his chirp is loud enough to make you think he is a robin. Silly thing he is.

Every morning we meet out on the bench to keep each other company. He seems a little disgruntled at my late appearance, but nuzzles my cheek in forgiveness anyway.

I've always gotten along with birds more than people. They are so much simpler to understand.

"Hello Riko na. I was wondering if you'd still come. Sorry I took so long, but I slept in." He chirps in understanding, and I ruffle his downy feathers with one of my fingers.

I turn around on the bench so I'm resting on my knees, and lean in close, so I can talk to him in a whisper. "Do you sense that ki? He's watching me again."

Riko na flaps his wings, and I giggle. "He thinks I don't notice how he checks up on me. Poor Hiei always acts so tough..."

He doesn't come by as often as before. Not since he left to be Murkuro's heir in Maikai.

His ki is near by, and its familiarity is the only thing that lessens my loneliness. I'm not sure why he watchers over me like that... I think he feels guilty that he still hasn't found my brother like he promised he would.

What he doesn't know is that I see him as a brother in a way. He is how I always pictured mine to be. I could never tell him that of course. I wouldn't want to offend him.

A second ki tickles my senses, and I smile in delight. I hadn't been expecting anyone to visit today.

"Oh its Kazuma Riko na!" The little bird twitters indignantly at the loud voice calling out of the temple.

"Yukina my Looooooove! Are you here?" His sing song voice makes me giggle. He can be so goofy at times.

"I've found you!" He cries excitedly when he finds me sitting correctly now, on the bench.

"Yes you have Kazuma. Its nice of you to visit."

He smiles, like I've just made his day. Perhaps he was bored as well...

"Well you see Yukina...that is if you aren't too busy today..."

I give him a confused look urging him to get to the point. Sometimes he can ramble a bit, but I'm a very patient person.

"Would you like to come eat dinner at my house?"

The prospect of staying at the temple all day, alone, isn't a very pleasant idea. In fact dinner sounds like it might be a pleasant change of events! I nod my head, and give a small glance at Riko na.

I can't say good bye to him. People just don't understand those kind of things, but my glance is the only way of relaying the message.

He flies off to a Sakura tree twenty yards away, where I know his nest is built.

Kazuma is one of my closest friends, and I'm glad he's come to bring me company. Maybe his offer will bring some joy to my day.

(Shizuru's POV)

I finished making the fried rice when I felt him on his way home. The breaded pork was already done. I started to set the table, but for some reason I felt like I should put another place setting.

I wasn't sure who he would bring home for dinner, but my instincts are usually right, so I put the plate down.

Five minutes later he comes in talking rapidly in that giddy voice of his when he's talking to Eikichi or...Yukina.

I smile. So my baby bro had finally summoned enough courage to make a move. Subconsciously I searched for any Ki of a certain fire demon around. I knew my brother didn't mean to have a death wish but...

"Sis I'm home! I brought Yukina over for dinner I hope that's ok!"

I'm already sitting at my place at the table with my legs crossed. My cigarette is almost burned out anyway so I put it out in the ash tray on the shelf behind me.

"No, I don't mind. Take a seat." Kazuma pulls out a chair for Yukina, and pushes it in like a gentle men. It really is kind of cute to watch him try so hard.

Yukina says thank you, and smiles politely. I can tell she is oblivious to his intentions.

"Help yourself." I say when I see Yukina hesitating nervously. She takes my lead, and dishes herself out some food.

As we eat I find myself in my usual role of observation. I notice right away she has more manors than Kazuma with respect to dining. She is very good at giving him the attention he deserves. Most girls ignore him because he isn't the brightest, or most attractive. I'm glad Yukina can look passed that. Sadly she still sees him as a friend. Its in the way she laughs when he says his spiels about his undying devotion.

She thinks he's is joking.

What's worse is Kazuma doesn't realize this. When he starts getting too sappy I save myself the trouble of having to witness anymore.

"You're laying it on a little thick, don't you think baby bro?"

He puffs his chest up with dignity to cover up his embarrassment. Yukina just looks confused.

Everyone is too full after dinner to eat dessert right away so we all go to the living room to talk.

(Yukina's POV)

I'm becoming more comfortable by the time we are finished with dinner. To be truthful...I've never been to any of my friends houses, or actually apartments to be exact.

I hardly ever even leave the temple, so it took some getting used to, to be in unfamiliar surroundings.

Kazuma is making it easier for me. All the jokes he make, really eases my tension. I should learn to relax more. Being with friends for just fun is well...fun. It makes you feel like your company is worth something.

After a quick vote we decide to watch a movie. I'm too afraid to say this but...I've never seen a movie before. I'm not sure what to expect.

"Why don't we watch something other than an action film. I think Yukina would prefer something a bit more mellow." Shizuru recommends in that dry tone of hers.

"What do you want to see Yukina?" Kazuma asks over by the movie shelf.

"Um...I'm not sure. I'm sure whatever you two chose will be good."

Shizuru stands up, and pulls a movie off the shelf, and pops it in without even saying a word.

The movie starts to play, and Kazuma complains loudly, "The Wild Parrots of Telegraph Hill? Why would we-"

Shizuru gives him a warning look, and then directs her attention at me. "You like birds don't you Yukina?"

I nod my head. I'm happy now. A movie about birds? I didn't know ningens could be empathetic towards lesser creatures. I guess I shouldn't have doubted them.

"Oh...well then...This is a great movie!" Kazuma says cheerfully.

To my right Shizuru just shakes her head, and lights up another cigarette. The smoke rises off the end, and I can see her fingering her lighter in her hand. She looks...sad for a moment. When I'm caught staring I quickly look back at the screen with a blush rising on my face. I was being so impolite!

We are barely through the opening scenes when there is a knock at the door. Shizuru pauses the movie, while Kazuma goes to answer the door.

He comes back looking really guilty, and I'm worried for a second that something horrible has happened.

"I'm sorry Yukina, but Yusuke just came buy because there is some mission or something. I'm sorry that I'll have to just leave when we were having so much fun. I can take you home first if you want."

A sinking feeling settles in my stomach. But I was having such a great time. I don't want to leave yet. It isn't fair...

Shizuru shakes her head. "No I'll take her home after we finish watching the movie. She can hang out with me for a while."

My face brightens. Kazuma nods his head. "Sure sis. But don't bore her too much." Shizuru gives him a half glare, and un mutes the movie.

"Good luck Kazuma," she calls.

"Yes, good luck Kazuma," I mimic.

The movie isn't half bad once it starts. The birds really are the cutest things ever. They remind me of Riko na. Maybe Humans can understand me after all. The man on the TV would...

AN: First revised chapter done. Sorry it took me so long to start to repost this story but I'm, well...lazy. I wanted this story to be more in-depth than the original version, so I'll be going into the character a lot more. The events to take place have also doubled.

Kuwabara said twice wards off lighting strikes. Both Shizuru and Kazuma are Kuwabara's...so you can guess where the lightning is going to strike.

Also this story comes right before my other fic Promise Ring (YusukexKurama). I guess you could say they are in the same AU. This is right around the time Yusuke gets together with Kurama.

P.S. If you want to see a pic of Shizuru and Yukina on the couch watching the movie go to http/ don't forget to review!


	2. Dessert

**Lightning Never Strikes Twice**

**Warning:** This is a Shojo-ai story. Some bad language, violence, and some sexual situations. Also some things aren't Yu Yu Hakusho fact, but are from my demented mind.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of Yu Yu Hakusho's characters.

**Chapter 2 Dessert**

(Yukina's POV)

I have to say Movies were a wonderful invention! They have wonderful incite into not only the art of acting, but beautiful tales written by a person with a vision.

After The Wild Parrots of Telegraph Hill is finished I was wishing I could watch just one more. Shizuru seems to understand my utter fascination with Ningen films, and goes back to the movie shelf for another selection.

"So are you feeling daring today Yukina?" She asks teasingly. I don't understand what she means, so I give her my best confused look.

"Want to watch a horror film?"

"Horror?" I ask.

"They are meant to scare the audience, but I think you could handle it. Kazuma always squeals like a girl at these things." She chuckles lightly like she is remembering a few examples, but she doesn't share.

"If it frightens Kazuma then maybe I shouldn't..." I'm not the type of person to willingly scare myself.

"Na, I think you'll do fine." Her index finger trails over the various titles, and the suddenly stops over one. A devious smirk etches across her face.

"Which one is that?" I ask.

"House on Haunted Hill."

I close my mouth tightly, and brace myself. I don't want to be weak. If Shizuru can watch it then I can too! Demons are meant to be strong.

(Shizuru's POV)

I know I'm just pushing her. I want to see just how much she can handle. My whole theory about her not being innocent is just that, a theory. I want to see if I'm right.

If she is really as strong as I think then she'll hold up fine. If not I'm here to keep her from getting too worked up.

I place the small disk in the DVD player, and push the play button. I sit down on the loveseat by her side, and use the remote to select play.

I can see the muscles in her neck are tensed, and I know she is bracing herself. I'm surprised that she feels it necessary. Maybe I shouldn't be playing some gory movie for my own justification.

Once the movie starts she relaxes, probably realizing that nothing is going to happen right off the bat.

"Hey before we get to the action, do you want some dessert?" I stand up, and wait by the entrance to the kitchen for her answer.

"Yes please."

I grab a gallon of vanilla ice cream from the freezer, and pull out two bowls to dish it into.

I place two scoops in each, and then grab chocolate syrup, two spoons, nuts, and whip cream.

When I come back in she accepts her bowl with a courteous 'thank you very much' and I set all the toppings on the coffee table. I start pouring the syrup on my ice cream, and a sprinkle of nuts. I'm not a whip cream fan.

She watches me carefully, and puts the exact same toppings on hers. She takes a small test bite, but then grins. "This is delicious!" Her next bite is heaping, and she winces with the onset of a mild brain freeze.

"Eat it slower, or you'll get brain freeze," I warn.

"I like the syrup the best. Liquid chocolate is ingenious." I almost choke on my spoon. I wasn't expecting her to say that, but hey maybe I'm getting somewhere.

Ok, new plan. I want to see how much I can get Yukina to open up. I wonder if being polite just smothers all the rest of her personality, like how Hiei uses his gruff act to cover his insecurities.

I grab the syrup bottle off the table, and pour some on my spoon, and then lick it off. I offer the bottle in her direction, and she holds her spoon out. She licks her clean much slower, savoring its sugary taste.

Interesting...so she shares the same sweet tooth as her brother.

We finish our ice cream just in time for the first couple of deaths on the movie. Yukina's eyes widen slightly at the sight of a man with his face carved out but she doesn't say anything.

"Does anyone survive?" She blurts out.

"Yeah, but I can't say who or I'll ruin the movie."

It turns out although she is strong, she isn't indifferent. When the famed poltergeist of the abandoned insane asylum start their havoc, I don't fail to see her hands gripping the couch cushion. Her pulse quickens, and I can almost feel it.

One of the main characters is walking alone through the bowels of the asylum, and a ghost off in the distance is watching her. I love this part, because it is like watching a wolf hidden amongst a flock of sheep.

"Run. Run. Run." Yukina starts muttering under her breath. She pours herself another spoon of syrup.

The ghost is getting closer, and the women turns the corner just in time. "Oh please run..." Yukina whimpers under her breath pitifully.

I divert my attention solely on her. I know something is coming up that will really test her will power.

"Oh my god!" She shrieks when the women is pulled into a vat of congealing blood. Her clothes are stained a sickening red. Yukina turns her head away, and I can tell from her heavy breathing that she is petrified.

"Its alright." I say trying to calm her. I wanted to have some fun, not give the poor girl a heart attack.

"No she is going to drown! I don't want to watch. I don't want to see her die!" She shakes her head, and I have the feeling that she might start crying.

Frantically I try to salvage the situation. This was a bad idea...

I place my hand over hers, which is now gripping the cushion so hard her knuckles are turning white. "No look. See her friend has come. He saves her."

She looks up slowly to see if I'm telling the truth or not. She lets out a shaky sigh. "That was...repulsive." She mummers.

I can't help it now. I let out a morbid laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" She asks disbelievingly, and maybe with a hint of hurt. Does she think I'm laughing at her? Only partially.

"You have to remember that none of this is real. Its only special affect...for all we know that vat of 'blood' could be strawberry syrup. Now wouldn't that be great...swimming in a huge pool of strawberry syrup?" Yukina is blinking stupidly at me. Maybe my dark sarcastic humor disgusts her? At least she is polite enough not to point out how warped my brain is.

"That is an..._interesting _way of looking at things..." So maybe I was wrong.

However what I said opens a whole new game. Every menacing detail we try to discredit with a humorous joke. I think she is only playing along to keep herself composed.

"Is that goo...dancing?" She asks giggling.

"Why yes Yukina dear. Can't you hear the Mamba music in the background?"

"Look how they just stand there when it's coming at them like that...he almost deserves to die." She says at a character that I know, will in fact, shortly meet his demise.

"Oh no that was a horrible thing to say," She corrects herself hurriedly, her hand clamping over her mouth.

"Relax a bit," I tell her. "Its just a bunch of stupid actors running lines. You don't have to apologize for pointing out the truth. Here have some syrup."

Going for the ultimate challenge I squirt the syrup into my open mouth directly from the bottle. I swallow and hand the bottle to her, seeing if she'll do the same.

She lifts her spoon, but then elegantly as possible pours a bit on her tongue. I still feel accomplished at this small feat.

"I don't understand." She says as the credits start to roll.

"Understand what?"

"Who would really go through all that just for money?" She looks at me, her eyebrows furrowed beneath her bangs.

"People are just stupid that way...but remember they didn't know what they were getting themselves into when they first agreed to stay the night."

She nods her head in understanding. She takes the syrup bottle in her hands, and attempts to pour it into her mouth as gracefully as before.

At the opportune moment I squeeze the bottle so more than the intended amount pours into her mouth. She half gags, half laughs, while trying to swallow the liberal glob pooled over her tongue.

Her hand flies up to her mouth as some dribbles down her chin, and she wipes away. I try to pour more into her mouth, but she retaliates by pushing me away.

Really the push is so light, that I wonder if she could ever harm anyone, but then she starts apologizing like mad. She hasn't hurt me or anything so I don't understand...

I look down to see a small chocolaty hand print on the sleeve of my sweater. She looks so guilty that I know I just have to do something quick. I can't just shout 'lighten up' so I do the next best thing.

I pour a few drops of chocolate on my hand, and then drag it slowly over the collar of her kimono. I feel safe in the knowledge that I can wash it out.

Her eyes widen to the size of saucers. Yukina's mouth is open slightly in a stunned gape. Ah yes...that is the expression I've been dieing to see.

Smiling triumphantly I lick my fingers clean one by one. She is blushing darkly now, and I think my childish act may have embarrassed her.

"So its getting a bit late. Do you want me to give you a lift back to the temple?"

(Yukina's POV)

When she says that my eyes instantly snap to the nearest clock. If I wasn't already in shock from the way Shizuru was acting I'd have been now. It was nearing midnight!

I was ready to nod when a realization hit me. Genkai still wouldn't be back yet. She was on a weekend trip. Which meant...I'd be at the temple...all alone...with that movie fresh in my mind.

Although it did help the way Shizuru and I made fun of the special effects...the truth was I was still very much a fraidy cat.

I swallowed my emotions. "That would be very nice of you Shizuru." I couldn't ask to stay. That would be imposing, but I almost shivered at the long night I'd have to endure. ALONE.

She places her hand on my shoulder, and then shakes her head. "Of course it is very late...you could just spend the night here."

I think she can sense the trepidation melt out of me, because she answers her own question.

"Well then great." I smile. "Do you want to sleep in Kazuma's bed? That is if it isn't to awkward. Actually you can use mine, and I'll sleep in his."

"Really you don't have to go through so much trouble-" She cuts me off.

"No you're a guest, and you've tolerated my company long enough to deserve my nice king size mattress." She starts to stand up, but I remain sitting. I start to twiddle my thumbs nervously.

"I can loan you a nightgown and-" She pauses after looking back at me. "Is something wrong Yukina?" She asks. God I hope I'm not bothering her...

"Um...well you see..." I swallow meekly, hoping she'll understand. She has a way of reading me.

She raises one defined brunette eyebrow. No such luck.

"I can't." Her brows furrow, and she gestures for me to continue.

"Um...don't worry about making special arrangements just for me...because I don't think I'll be able to sleep." I'm expecting her to at least get annoyed at this.

She doesn't. "Too much horror?"

Timidly I shake my head. Teal strands of hair fall over my eyes. "Too much...sugar."

She is laughing. Not chuckling. Not a light giggle. She is in hysterical fits of laughter. For Shizuru...this behavior feels a bit alarming. Her face is red from lack of oxygen, and she is clutching her stomach like it pains her to laugh so hard.

"I'm sorry," She says gasping for breath, and finally calming down. "I wasn't expecting that. Why didn't you just say so?"

I blush. well...its embarrassing.

"Don't worry its a weekend. We can pull an all nighter if you're that hyped up."

"Oh no! You can go to sleep. I'll just watch television until it wears off. The couch is plenty comfortable."

"Relax. I didn't feel like sleeping anyway. We can have a girls night. Maybe talk a little. I never did get to know very much about you."

I give in. Her smile is to sincere for me to protest. She plops back down besides me, and turns all her attention on me.

"So what secrets does little Yukina have hidden away?"

(Shizuru's POV)

She bites her lip in thought. "I don't think I have any-"

"Oh please don't tell me you were about to say you have none. Everyone has secrets, or at least a past they don't usually share."

"I don't know...I figured you knew where I came from, and my people. That's about it."

"Never from you mouth though. Different view point. Different perspective."

"I was born on the island of Koorime. We are all ice demons, well female ice demons."

This concept has always intrigued me. To be able to completely live independently of the male species. They were geniuses!

"You don't need to have sex to reproduce? How does that work?" She blushes at the bluntness of my comment, but I brush it off. "Of course everything stays between us girls. So _anything_ and _everything_, even down to what we have for breakfast is a secret to the grave." She lets out one of her soft giggles once again.

"Every hundred years we become pregnant with essentially our clone. Our species has perfected genetic replication without causing weakening of the gene pool."

"Interesting." I say urging her to continue.

"That's about it..."

"Wait how old are you?" She tilts her head to the side.

"Old." She is playing coy.

"Older than one-hundred?" She frowns.

"Yes." Now this is interesting. I want to tease her, but she seems sad somehow.

"So are there little Yukina's running around the island of Koorime?"

She sighs dejectedly. "No."

"You said-"

"It was because of my mother..."

I remain silent. She is getting personal. Much more than I expected from her to begin with.

"She slept with a fire demon, which is against our customs. Instead of just having me she had twins. My brother and I."

She picks at a loose string on the sofa.

"He was a forbidden child, so they cast him off the island...to his death, but somehow he lived. I know I'll find him someday."

My heart sinks. Why hasn't anyone told her yet? How much is actually behind Hiei's threats? Ok...so no one wants to die. I don't either.

"What about you?" I question.

"It is rare that a Koorime would commit such a sacrilege. The people were fearful. By bringing men into our society they feared it would end our peace. My mother died shortly after birth, but they were afraid she'd passed down her 'rebellious' genes to me. We did share the same genetic make-up, so it was natural for them to assume I might have the same weakness she did."

I waited, but she didn't continue for a whole other minute.

"They wanted to end my line. I suppose it was like stamping out bad breeding stock." Her voice hollows out, and its the saddest I've ever heard her. "They 'fixed me' so I'd never be able to have children. I'm infertile now. They allowed me to grow up normally, but there was always so much common knowledge about where I came from. I could never fit in. My aunt Rui was the only one who ever loved me there."

"That must have been hard..." I reach out with one of my hands, and put it around her shoulders. On queue she sags against me.

"All I could ever think about was finding my brother. He would be a misfit just like me. I left the island in search of him, but I was unsuccessful."

"Life has been hard on you. It always is on the ones least deserving." few blue gems roll down into her lap, and I know she is crying. I don't like depressing moments. I might be a downer myself, but when others are suffering its a nasty habit of mine to joke, and try to liven the mood.

"Ok I know it is a total mood killer but we need to grunge right now!"

"W-what?" She pulls back. I can see her eyes are still moist, I've startled her out of her angsting reverie. Her hand grabs the small gems on her lap, and tucks them safely away in the pocket of her obi.

"Human women have this fascinating tradition where they dress in baggy gross clothes that they'd never be caught in if they were sane, and pig out on calorie packed food when ever they are depressed. The best part is you always end up drowning your sorrows in gallons of ice cream and cookie dough."

"How will that help?"

"Oh you'll see Miss Yukina. I've done it many a time, and the method is tested and proven. I've even given it the coveted Shizuru stamp of approval." I'm relieved when she laughs. If I'm going to act like an idiot I at least want to get something in return.

"Its worth a try I suppose." Thankfully she is smiling again, so I quickly retrieve some baggy 'never to be worn out of the house' clothes. If any of my fellow designers saw me in such appalling attire I'd be shunned...

"Put these on," I say as I throw a set her way.

I start changing right there, but she waits until I'm busy tying the string to my pants before she changes demon speed.

"Just leave your kimono with the laundry pile, and I'll clean that chocolate stain out for you." She looks really cute wearing my baggy sweat pants, and shirt. I've never seen her in anything, but one of her kimonos. She has a nice figure when it isn't encase in layers of fabric. Kimonos have a way of drowning out a women's shape.

"So what now?"

I turn the TV on and go to the Hall Mark channel, which always has some kind of dramatic sappy love story playing. Imagine that, a whole channel wasted on an imaginary emotion.

Getting up I grab the whole carton of ice cream this time, and fresh spoons.

"Yukina, your first lesson of grunge is you always eat straight out of the carton."

We both starts digging in, and I'm pleased to see she is starting to forget her polite persona enough to just relax.

We get engrossed in a movie that's sole purpose is to buy into the idea that Love is some magical essence that can be found, and last forever. I feel like puking in the sink, but I'm too lazy to get my ass off the couch. Yukina actually seems to enjoy this sham.

"So you believe in it?" I finally mumble, before getting another scoop of dairy delight. Wasn't the reason we stayed up because we already had _too_ much sugar..?

"In what?"

"Love."

She wrinkles her nose, which is a facial expression I've never seen on her before.

"Of course. What else would make people do things like that for each other? Everyone knows about love, so it must be real."

I resisted the urge to ask 'what things' and instead put forth my opinion.

"I think its a conspiracy. They just want to make single people feel useless, and desperate."

"What about when people are together. What is that then." Is she challenging me? Her tone of voice would definitely say so.

"Lust. Lust and convenience. Every species is driven by the primal need to procreate, and so sex is on everyone's mind. Since Humans want to feel supreme and civilized they try to say its love. I think they are just lying to themselves."

Yukina has those wide eyes again. Their red irises are more vibrant than ever, and her mouth is open slightly in awe. What did my views surprise her?

"On the Island of Koorime we have the capability to reproduce on our own. There would be no need to even create relationships with one another. There is platonic love, which has nothing to do with procreation, but is still love no the less. Then there is love, like when two of our women get together for life. The bonding isn't needed to reproduce, it is their need for each other, and _lov_e for each other that brings it about."

"So Koorime are lesbians?" I don't mean it offensively. I am just validating what she's said.

"No. We do not have gender preferences. All demons, and I am fairly sure Spirit world inhabitants follow that trend. However since we have outlawed men we only get involved with other women." She isn't embarrassed when she tells me this. I don't think she knows it is unconventional in Ningenkai. But if as she says all Demons are like this, then she shouldn't be ashamed at all.

I am not a person to judge. I myself believe that you can't help who you are attracted to. As long as they aren't an ass hole then everything is peachy.

"So are you impartial, or do you sway to one side?" I am just curious now.

"Impartial, what about you?" I don't really know the answer. I've only been with men before, so I wouldn't know. Of course the idea of being with a women doesn't completely disgust me.

"I'm not sure. I've never had the pleasure of testing my sexuality. I've only been with men."

"Not even a kiss?" She asks casually.

"No."

There is a inept silence where Yukina sucks every molecule of ice cream off her spoon. I give into the urge to shake her up a little.

"So are you going to be the one to test me? Are there lucky youkai out there who'd say 'once you go Yukina you never go back' ?"

My plan backfires. She isn't flustered at all. "Would you want me to test you?" It amazes me that she can so easily contemplate it.

Now I'm not so sure. It might be interesting to find out. I never pass up a chance to explore myself. I find out a little bit more about who I am everyday. Then again this could cause things to be weird between us. And imagine Kazuma finding out I macked his future wife.

But love doesn't exist, and I can curb my hormones, so any discovered feelings toward the female gender will be harmless.

"Hm, I wasn't planning for the night to go this way, but sure. I wouldn't mind if you kissed me."

She turns towards me, and sits up on her knees, and I turn towards her still sitting on my butt. Our height difference makes us match up perfectly now.

She smiles like this is no big deal, which it isn't, and then leans forward. Her lips make contact with mine for a total of three seconds. It isn't much to go on, but I'm not revolted. Still unable to really tell, I pull her forward again, for a longer kiss.

Her lips are strangely cold, but smooth like cool silk. Her hand lands on my shoulder, to keep herself stable. She wasn't expecting me to draw her in for the second kiss.

Suddenly her lips part, and she pulls my lower lip into her mouth. She leans into me more, and begins to nibble on it.

A side of Yukina I couldn't predict. Actually it feels rather nice. Soft and sensual. It is softer that a kiss from a boy, but the possibility is there to be more dominant. When our tongues meet I've confirmed that I would have now qualms swinging this way.

When I finally come to my conclusion realize that I have her gripped tightly against myself. Our embraces has become much more intimate, and our kiss...

Our mouths are melded together, and I sigh against her lips. I didn't intend to lose my cool like this...

Using ever ounce of will power I pull away. Our lips are still only an inch away, and I can feel her soft panting breaths tickling my cheeks. Her eyes are searching mine, trying to understand what I'm thinking.

Want to know what keeps playing through my head? I'm horny, and I haven't slept with anyone in almost a year. Pathetic? I know. Its been mostly due to my emotional problems. I just don't want to deal with any added responsibilities. Relationships are a waste of time and resources. Of course my body could argue that all the way to the bedroom.

She licks her lips, the action makes me give into temptation, and I steal another kiss...only we don't part.

We cling to each other frantically. I'm not even aware when I push her down so she is pinned beneath me. Our bodies are pressed close, and I can feel the beat of her heart, and every ragged breath she takes.

My hands find the hem of her sweat shirt, and they creep underneath, sliding over her stomach. The difference in physique between male and female doesn't even register. I like her body.

Her skin feels like ivory powder under my hungry fingertips. She whimpers as my hands slide up to meet her chest. She isn't wearing a bra. They are fully exposed to my exploration, and I delight in firm breasts beneath my palms.

I want to know more of her. I want to touch every inch of her body, but I hold back. Its hard to screw on the couch.

Struggling to my feet, while still continuing to kiss her, I guide her down the hall. We stagger into my room, pulling at each others clothes. Finally our legs hit the edge of my mattress, and I yank her frantically down with me.

Yes...grunge always works...

AN: I just absolutely love Shizuru now. She is just so cool! Just so you peeps know if you haven't already guessed some of the things I said about Yukina's passed are made up, while others are actual facts made by Toganashi. No don't forget to review or you won't get dessert!

Want the real facts on Yukina? This is a little bio that I edited for your convenience.

Who is Yukina?

Name: Yukina  
Meaning: Snow Plant (or 'Snow Flower' for the effect it's supposed to receive. But it's Snow Plant literally.)  
Species: Demon  
Race: Koorime  
Seiyuu: Shiratori Yuri  
Age: Unknown (-100. It's said Koorime reproduce every 100 years and Yukina is far from motherhood.)  
Gender: Female  
Homeland: Koorime Island (Floating Glacier, Glacier Island, call it what you'd like.)  
Skills: Healing  
Attacks: Lowering temperatures dramatically and creating a shield with her ice powers.  
Favorite Animal: Birds - apparently blue ones.

:Her Looks:  
Height: Approximately 4'5 - 5'0  
Eyes: Crimson   
Complexion: Pale  
Hair Color: Aqua  
Hair Length: Mid-back - in a ponytail held with a red bow.  
Clothing: Usually seen in a plain blue kimono with a blue bow at the back of her obi and pale-blue slippers. Also, and most important, a tear gem necklace around her neck.  
Face: Young, soft and child-like.

:Her Family:  
Mother: Hina - Koorime - Deceased.  
Father: Unknown - Fire Demon  
Guardian: Rui - Koorime  
Sibling(s): Hiei - Fire demon/Koorime  
Tribe: Koorime

:Her Past:  
Yukina was born on the Koorime Island from Hina and an unknown Fire demon. The Koorime reproduce somewhat asexually every 100 years, and because her mother reproduced sexually with a male outsider, Hiei - Yukina's twin brother - was born. Hiei was the embodiment of an outcast as far as the Koorime were concerned and refused to give him a chance. He was banished from the Floating Island and throw from its cliffs, by Rui, to the Makai forests below.   
Yukina's mother died soon after from the sorrow she endured. (I think she may have committed suicide, but I'm not sure) Yukina grew up without knowing any immediate family, having her mother's best friend, Rui, as her parental guardian for most of her life.  
Later, a much older Yukina, found out about her family from Rui. About how her mother died, and her brother was abandoned. The only thing linking her to her kin is one tear gem of the two Hina cried when Yukina and her brother were born. It was made into a necklace by Rui and given to both twins.  
It's my belief that Yukina could have been quite the outcast of the Koorime tribe, too. It's never said how the Koorime treated her aside from Rui, who was Hina's best friend, so of course she'd care for Yukina... But the other Koorime, I believe, may not have been as open as Rui was. I doubt they'd have ever hurt Yukina or be unwelcoming towards her, but I also don't believe they'd be as open around her as they would with any other Koorime. She is, after all, the twin sister of the 'Forbidden Child'. However, that is just my own, personal theory and Togashi-sama never stated how Yukina was treated by her fellow Koorime. It's just a theory, not a fact.

:Her Quest:  
Soon after finding out of her brother's possible existence, Yukina set off. Leaving the Koorime Island in the hopes of being reunited with her last known family member - Hiei, Yukina was captured. A very rich, nasty man named Tarukane kept Yukina in his mansion - limiting her to one room, with a single chair, cement walls and a warded and caged window. Yukina was never allowed to leave...   
Tarukane didn't only keep her as his captive for sport. No, you see, the tears Yukina, and all Koorime, cry are called tear gems, or hiruiseki. They're worth several billions in the Ningenkai. Tarukane tortured Yukina in just about any way he could to make her cry those gems, just for money. A lot of money, admittedly, but nothing is worth it if the result is to make a girl like Yukina cry... The only friends she had throughout her entire stay were little birds that would slip through the caged window to visit her. Later, the Toguro brothers were hired to help make her cry, and they killed two of her friends. Yukina had to shoo her friends away so they wouldn't be killed, as well.  
After enduring such a terrible, lonely situation for so long, Yukina was rescued by the Urameshi team. Mainly Hiei and Kazuma. After her rescue, she thanked the boys and returned to the Island.  
After being granted permission to search the Ningenkai for her twin brother, Yukina left the Island once again. From what I know, she never returned to her homeland, or to the Makai for that matter. She lives in peace with Genkai and meets up with the Urameshi team and other Yu-Yu girls often.  
Before Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei's trip to the Makai to visit their respectable Lords, Yukina stalled Hiei enough to give him her beloved tear gem necklace, asking him to help find her brother. Hiei, in return, accepted the tear gem, but told her to go on with her life. He told her she couldn't live her entire life searching for a brother that may not even exist. I'm sure it hurt for Hiei to hide the truth from Yukina, and to tell her to get on with her life... But it's at the same time, very, very sweet.  
And so Yukina's ended her search for her twin brother, or at least lessened her obsession with doing so. And is now, following Hiei's brotherly advice, going on and enjoying her life. Perhaps someday she'll know the truth. Or is it truly better left undiscovered?

:Her Secrets:  
For this part of the information section I'm going to talk about my theories on Yukina. A lot is left unanswered and even un-addressed about our little Koorime, and I'd like to share some of my views and possible events from Yukina's life that were never truly noticed. But before I begin, I'd like to state that all of these theories may NOT be true. There's a chance, but Togashi-sama left a lot of things unanswered, mainly to please his fans, I'd assume. Let them add their own little pieces to the story. These are simply my personal pieces that I'd like to share. Not necessarily fact.  
Well, first off I'd like to address Yukina's mother, Hina, and Hina's best friend, Rui. Now, this is incredibly rare, I assume, but I believe that Rui could have loved Hina. Not as a friend, but a lover. It is an Island inhabited completely by females. Isn't there a chance shoujo-ai could happen? Or is this an Island where you need to break the rules to love someone, like Hina did? I know living on the Koorime Island is cold, both psychically and mentally, but I don't think they'd disapprove of love. Although, this could be a one-sides love on Rui's part. She could have loved Hina and, oh, what a little angst tragedy would take place when she found out about Hina's fire demon, hm? And yet, she still loved Hina and cared for her children as best she could. This pairing, of course, may not exist.  
Next on my list is how Yukina was treated by the Koorime. I've already talked about it in the last paragraph of ':Her Past:' so I'm not sure if I need to go into detail again. But I'll mention it all summed up. I think Yukina may have been... not as welcomed as the other Koorime? Due to her being the sister of 'Imiko' or 'The Forbidden Child'. She's obviously much more Koorime than Hiei will ever be, but her mother's actions may have caused the Koorime to shy away from Yukina.  
Yukina's captivity. This is a touchy subject... I think, while Yukina was searching for her brother, before being captured by Tarukane, that she was passed around from demon to demon. She's a sweet little girl. I'd doubt she'd be able to fend off any demon wanting to make a profit from her tears like Tarukane did. So I assume she was handed around, traded, stolen, possibly escaped on her own, but only to fall into another's hands. And then finally ended up with Tarukane. The man seems more of the buying and selling type than the kind that would, himself or making his men do it, go to the Makai and pick up a random girl...  
Kazuma. Alright, now we're getting more to the 'Now' section. Kuwabara Kazuma. It's obvious he's head over heels for Yukina. (Who could blame him?) And honestly, I think he has a right to be. He's nice, trustworthy, funny, strong, willing to give up himself to protect her... Some people say he's "gross" because he's "ugly"... but really he is a nice guy. But... some people don't seem to notice Yukina's side of this 'love' issue. It'd would make sense for them to be together if she said she loved him, but... Has anyone noticed she never has? She doesn't even know what Kazuma's talking about when he holds her hand, blushes like a maniac and says "That's the power of love!" Everyone seems to think it's a cannon couple, but Yukina's never agreed. Perhaps she's only confused because... well... she's a Koorime. The whole no-man rule? We remember this, yes? Good. I think if Yukina understood what Kazuma meant (maybe if he flat out said "I love you" to her face? A bit startling, but think it could work...?) Perhaps she would agree. (In my fanfic obviously she wouldn't) But there are a lot of things getting in the way of their love... Like her strict rules of being a Koorime, her being a demon and him being a human... Hiei's sword... the list goes on... Oh, and I'm not saying "him being a human" because I don't like humans, I meant that he'll... well... die before she will. Not to mention, demon and human bodies could be built very differently down there. But I'd prefer to head away from that sort of subject while talking about Yukina. Purity, children, think purity!  
As for Yukina's age. Koorime reproduce every 100 years, from what I've been told. And Yukina's not a mother. Meaning she'd be under 100. And so would Hiei, in that case.

You may have other views, and that's fine. This is just my belief.   
Hiei. Hi-ei. Hi-e-i. (Mm, it's fun to say.) How do I talk about this subject? Well, we all know Yukina is his twin. That much should be obvious. And we all know Yukina doesn't know about their relationship. That much should be obvious, too. Now here comes the topic of whether "she knows" or not. I think she does. Yep. I definitely think she does. But not from the start. I'm sure on her search for her brother she could have checked out any fire demon or Koorime looking demon. How else to find her brother? So Hiei could have easily been a candidate. I think she was unsure at first. And gradually learned more about him, while she could. I believe it took her, if she ever truly did find out, until when Hiei had to leave to see Mukuro for the first time. Right before he went into the portal, Yukina stopped him to talk with him. She gave him her tear gem necklace and asked him to help find her brother. (C'mon, she even called him 'nii-san' for a second!) And of all people for her to trust, she trusted Hiei? With her necklace? That's a gift from her mother and a very, very important thing to her. I doubt she'd ever have given it up to anyone unless she trusted them whole-heartedly. Kurama may not be so trustworthy. She knows he's Youko Kurama, after all... A legendary thief? Yeah. Yusuke's trustworthy, I'm sure. And loveable, as well. But she went to the scary boy in black over in the corner to hold her necklace for her. And when he told her to get on with her life, she cried. Happily. But she did. No tears were shed, but in the corner of her eye you could see the tear, just ready to fall as she smiled sweetly at him. (Aww, Hi-chan, you made her so happy!) So I think it took some getting used to, and some reassurance and inner searching, but I really believe Yukina found out by the time Hiei was leaving for Mukuro's.  
Now, if Yukina knew... why didn't she tell him? Huh? Well, I can answer that. I came fully prepared. I think when Yukina gave Hiei her necklace, it was a silent signal. If she does know he's her brother, I'm sure she'd have figured out he knew, as well. But why won't he admit it, hm? Yukina probably wondered why and figured it was a secret - one of Hiei's very many. But if he isn't ready to be her brother, she'll wait. She's been this patient, why not a little more? When Hiei's ready to open up, she'll be there with opens arms, but until then she'll just give him little pushes. Just to show she's ready... will he ever be?

So those are the facts, so you can tell what things I've tweaked to my own liking. Hope this helps clear up any confusion you might have had.

Tyri Dragonite: I just updated…and now I triple dog dare you to say more than one word in your next review…or should I use reverse psychology? Yes say only one word in you next review…

Moe's Lazy: Thanks for reviewing. I want to get Shizuru more in character for next chapter. After reading through this again I think she had too much sugar. Oh well…


End file.
